


Spoiled

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, Cock Slut Castiel, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic Dean, Name Calling, Older Dean, Orgasm Delay, Rich brat Cas, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Castiel, Teen Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, mentioned Castiel/Original Characters, past Castiel/Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is tired of the mechanic his parents hired ignoring every single advance. He wanted Dean Winchester to fuck him and he always got what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Once again it's all about the smut.
> 
> FYI there is an nsfw gif below.

The whole fucking thing was ridiculous. If it had been  _anyone else_  he would have already been fucked six ways from Sunday and leaking come out of his fucked open hole. He  _knew_  older men thought he was  _pretty_  and he knew his ass was more than tempting. He had been fucked by more than enough men who  _told him_  how good it felt to be buried inside him.

His wrist rapidly pumping the red toy in and out of his hole while Castiel kept himself as his toes curled on the edge of the tube. He panted lowly, enjoying the feeling of the toy fucking his ass after a nice warm shower, before biting his lip as his orgasm got closer.

He pulled it out, hole loose and open, as he bit his lip and imagined it was a real cock pounding his hole.

This time when he shoved it inside, fucking harder and faster, his orgasm curled inside of him and had warmth flushing his cheeks.

It really wasn’t near as good as a hot body pinning him and a long, thick cock pumping into his ass until come was leaking back out. He wouldn’t be able to get rid of this annoying feeling until he had Dean Winchester’s cock buried inside of him and the sensation of a good fucking leaving him relaxed.

Castiel frowned at the bright red dildo he was cleaning in his bathroom. It didn’t matter that he was loose and somewhat sated after fucking himself with the toy. It hadn’t been what he wanted. 

He wanted Dean Winchester’s no doubt impressive cock buried in his ass and fucking him hard until he felt it when he sat down.

Castiel finished up in the bathroom and walked back into his room, still naked, to put away the toy in his sex-toy chest. It was fortunate his parents didn’t bother coming into his room and the hired help didn’t have a key for it.

Who knew what his mother would do if she saw.

Castiel crawled into his bed, dragged the soft covers up and shoved his face into his pillow. Dean was coming back tomorrow, his parents were going to be gone while the man worked and it was time that he took far more overt measures.

Morning came as he stumbled into the bathroom, going through his morning rituals and toweling off when he stepped out of the shower. Castiel opened his trunk to grab a bottle of lube, a long, thick ridged dildo and one of his plugs before climbing onto his bed.

He let the towel fall to the side and once his fingers were slicked he played with his hole, circling the rim and slowly pushing inside. There was enough time to play with himself before Dean came and Castiel was never one to deny himself any kind of pleasure.

The first finger pushed in easily enough after he’d cleaned himself out in the shower and he swirled it around, coating his insides with lube. It wasn’t long before he had a second inside and they were scissoring him open, playing with his prostate and pulling soft moans from him.

“Fuck.” Castiel’s hole clenched around his fingers as he adjusted to the feeling of steadily getting fuller. By the time he had three fingers pumping in and out his moans were echoing in his bedroom, “Oh ohhhh yes.” He pulled his fingers out, managed to get his hand around his dildo and quickly set about fucking himself with it while jerking his cock. It burned with the short prep job but he loved that feeling.

Warmth pooled in his gut, raced through his veins and had his heart pounding in his chest as he fucked himself hard. Castiel came with a loud wail, ass clenching around the toy, before laying there limply with a pleased little smile on his face.

Slowly he moved and slipped the toy out only to replace it with a soft pink glass plug that kept his hole nice and open. Clean up was quick and once Castiel had tugged on a pair of booty shorts he was on his way down the stairs.

The car Dean Winchester was rebuilding for his parents was almost finished which meant it was crucial he got what he wanted now instead of risking missing his chance. Castiel stepped up close to the car, marveling at the red paint, before sliding his shorts down and leaving them on the floor. He was going to get fucked by Dean Winchester today and then he could move on to his next interest.

He glanced at the door when he heard the sound of Dean’s car pulling up into the drive and carefully bent himself over the hood. The very first thing Dean would see upon walking into the garage would be his naked ass and his plug.

Excitement had Castiel grinning and shifting so his legs were spread out better. There was no way that Dean was going to be able to continue resisting him now. The only thing he had to do was pull Castiel’s plug out and fuck himself right inside.

The door opened and there was a sharp inhale that had him glancing back at Dean with an innocent expression.

“Something wrong, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean audibly swallowed and Castiel noted with smugness that Dean was noticeably hard. The strangled sounding curse that followed only had him biting back the grin that was threatening to overcome his expression.

“Cas…” Dean took a hesitant step forward and seemed to be trying to shake himself out of it.

“I thought after all the hard work you’ve done for my parents that maybe a little reward was in order.” Castiel shifted again drawing Dean’s attention to his ass, “Do you want your reward? A very hard earned reward?”

“I…Cas I’m…Cas, I’m too old for you. Not that I don’t…” Dean seemed slightly flustered but Castiel wasn’t leaving the garage without getting fucked. He wanted Dean’s cock in his ass and he wanted it  _now_.

He moved a little further onto the hood so his toes were barely brushing the floor at the angle, “I could walk right next door and Mr. Lafitte, who is around your age, would happily bend me over and fuck me for hours. Age isn’t an excuse. I’m offering and judging by that erection you’re more than interested.”

“You’re not even of age…” Castiel could see the resistance crumbling as Dean set his things down and moved further into the garage. 

Castiel reached back and ground his plug into his own ass, groaning and biting his lip. He looked at Dean and continued, “In fact Mr. Lafitte  _has_  enjoyed my ass for hours considering how enthusiastically he fucked my hole over and over and over. Then in the morning he fucked me for hours until I was hoarse from screaming his name. There’s nothing like an older man who knows how to fuck. I’ve gotten fucked by countless men both your age and older. Your cock is hardly going to be the first inside of me.”

A pink tongue darted out and swiped along his lips, “Dammit Cas.” Dean’s resistance crumbled and the sound of a zipper signaled victory.

Strong, rough fingers wandered over his naked body and finally to his ass where Dean pulled his cheeks apart. His plug was pushed in when Dean gripped it and when it popped free Castiel gave an encouraging moan.

“Give it to me. Fuck me, Mr. Winchester. I  _need_  your cock.”

Castiel almost sobbed at the sensation of fingers pushing inside his ass and spreading him wide but it was when they were replaced with Dean’s thick cock that he couldn’t hold back the shudder. “Such a pretty little hole.” Dean murmured the words as he pushed in and Castiel whined. He had lost track of the number of times he’d been told that.

“Don’t tease me. Fuck me like you mean it. Show me you know what to do with your cock.”

Dean sunk in a few more inches and the slow pace had Castiel cursing his position. He couldn’t shove himself back to take Dean deep like he wanted. “I don’t think you can handle that, Cas.” Dean pushed further in and Castiel clenched down tightly in retaliation.

Finally after what seemed like ages Dean was buried balls deep inside him and he could feel the older man’s balls resting against his ass. He felt full and the burn from being stretched wide open had him panting against the hood of the car.

“Is this what you wanted? My dick in that plump little ass of yours?”

“Yes!” Castiel tried shoving back but Dean kept him in place and started up a slow, steady rhythm of fucking in and out of him. Dean changed his angle slightly and soon his cock was hitting against Castiel’s prostate. Castiel’s cock  _ached_  and he moaned out at the sensations, “Please please please.” The words were choked, “Harder. Faster please please I need—”

Dean slammed deep inside him with a low snarl and the older man’s hand dug into his left hip while the other knotted in his hair to press his face against the car. “Like this? Do you want me to fuck you like a cheap whore? Use you like you’re nothing more than a hole to fuck?”

The harsh slap of skin against skin echoed in the garage as Castiel could only lay there bent over the side of the car while Dean started to roughly pound into him, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” he tried to reach for his cock but Dean caught his wrist, grabbed the other and pinned them together against his back.

Fingers tightened down and Castiel could only moan, gasp and beg for release while Dean kept snapping his hips forward. “No, Cas. This is  _my_  reward, remember?” Castiel could hear the smugness in Dean’s voice mixed with lust even over the loud smack of Dean’s hips against his ass. “You’re just giving me a hole to get off in since that’s what you wanted. My dick in your ass, right?”

“ _Oh oh ohhhhh there please please please_!” the restrained position and the sensation of Dean’s impressive cock reduced him to breathless begging. He loved being manhandled and his poor neglected cock ached.

After a while Dean’s pace got rougher as he neared his release and with a loud groan he jerked his hips forward. Castiel could only whine as Dean’s release spilled into him and slowly Dean’s softening cock slipped from his thoroughly fucked ass.

Come leaked out after but Castiel simply stayed where he was, breathing harsh and body overly warm as Dean pushed the glass plug back inside. “ _Fuck_.” Castiel’s hole tightened down on the plug as he eased off the car onto unsteady legs where his neglected cock hung hard, leaking at the tip and aching.

“Hell of an early reward.” Dean had tucked himself back inside his pants and was staring at him. The man’s cheeks were flushed, “I thought I was going to get through my last day with resisting you but can’t say I mind the outcome. You’re a Hell of a fuck for a spoiled little brat.”

“I  _know_  I’m a Hell of a fuck.”

Castiel leaned against the car and not looking away from Dean jerked himself off, biting his lip and relishing the way his ass ached after Dean’s rough treatment. He came quickly and with a pleased moan. After a moment he straightened up, collected his shorts and strolled out of the garage completely naked without a care for the mess left behind. 

“And I knew you had a thing for younger guys. Why you held back so long is a mystery.” The door closed behind him and Castiel grinned to himself. He  _knew_  there was no way anyone could resist his ass when he wanted them. A victory gangbang sounded like a good way to spend the night. He knew a place where it wouldn’t be hard to find a group of men to use him all night long.


End file.
